Mortal KombatThe New Tournament
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What happens when a former Power Ranger, the Second Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, is chosen along with the other Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers that defeated Ivan Ooze to compete in Mortal Kombat? Total Chaos. This story has some minor pairings.


Mortal Kombat

_**Mortal Kombat**_

_**The New Tournament**_

**Me: "I don't own Mortal Kombat. This story features me as a Reptile with a tail. I own any and all male/female characters that aren't part of the Mortal Kombat 'universe' except the special guest characters."**

The sun was setting over the horizon as Reptile, also known as Codie of Earth Realm, landed silently behind one of the numerous rapists that prowled the streets of the Dragon City.

Codie extended his tail and manuvered it over to behind the rapist he'd been following for a few days now, a rapist that was attempting to 'persuade' a girl to 'have some fun' barely ten minutes since he got released from prison, and it made Codie sick with rage.

When the girl refused the rapist grew angry and lifted a hand to strike the girl. That was all Codie needed to leap into action. He quickly wrapped his tail around the rapist's neck and, with a quick tug, spun the rapist's head 180 degrees around. The rapist was dead long before he hit the ground.

The girl ran over to Codie and hugged him. "Thank you Reptile. I was so scared. Scared that you'd wait till he actually hit me before you'd do anything. You are such a Boy Scout." laughed the girl.

"Knock it off Kara. We did not spend ten years preparing for that Mortal Kombat Tournament to act like foolish children." said Codie as they left to go 'home'.

Kara smiled and laughed. She grabbed Codie's Reptile mask and pulled it up to expose his lips and then she kissed him. "You are _so_ sounding like our sensei. I don't need you to lecture me about being prepared for Mortal Kombat. I know that if I lose a match in it I die. So don't think I don't know what's at risk for me personally or even for our Realm. But you do look hot in that fighting suit. Very bad ass." said Kara as she kissed her boyfriend again and put his mask back on.

Suddenly lightning struck the ground near them and they saw a man step out from where the lightning had struck.

"Oh great. The Thunder God Rayden. Wonder what's up to make him come from the temple of the Elder Gods all the way here." whispered Kara as she looked at the man.

"I don't know but I think we'd better show some respect. We are in an Elder God's precence." Reptile whispered back.

"Greetings Codie and Kara. I have improtant information for your sensei. Please, let us go to the Temple of the Dragon, and I will tell you about this information." said Rayden as he, Reptile, and Kara vanished and then reappeared in the sensei's study in the temple.

"Lord Rayden. This is a surprise. But a most welcome one. May I ask why you have come from the Temple of the Elder Gods to our humble temple?" asked the sensei as he bowed repectfully to Rayden.

"As you know the Tournament of Mortal Kombat is to begin soon. In fact I have come to gather the Earth Realm's warriors. I am here, in fact, to get both of your students Reptile and Kara. Mortal Kombat has begun. The first round is to begin in a few moments. I must take them now or Earth Realm will have to forfiet the Torunament and that would be very bad for the Earth Realm." said Rayden as he indicated Codie and Kara.

The sensei sighed and looked at Rayden. "They still have much to learn about the Tournament. But our Reptile knows a variety of martial arts. He is quite capable of fighting anyone here. He has also studied the techniques of those that fight in the Tournament. I believe he did so as to be able to try and antisipate whichever opponent he faces moves. Kara is, sadly, headstrong and stubbourn. Though she is an accomplished fighter and is able to nearly rival Reptile she is a 'loose cannon' as Reptile has described her once before." said the sensei.

Kara shot a glare at Reptile when she heard this but he ignored her.

Rayden nodded and sighed. "I understand that they are still learning about the Tournament but if Earth Realm is to become safe for yet another Generation than they must come with me to fight." said Rayden as he folded his hands in front of him.

The sensei sighed and nodded. "They must fight. The Earth Realm depends on a victory from our Realm." said the sensei as he stood and walked over to Reptile and Kara. "You must be swift and strong to win. Remember everything you have learned thus far and show respect to those that fight as well. Show honor and make wise decisions. May the Elder Gods watch over you." said the sensei and, suddenly, Reptile and Kara found that they were standing in front of other people that they'd never seen before. At least not Kara.

"What are you six doing here? You can't be competing in the Tournament." said Reptile as he glared at a girl wearing a pink Ninjetti suit.

"Look pal! You may have been a Green but you have no right to tell us what we can or can't do! We were told that we needed to defend Earth in some Tournament that if you lose you die! And if you're the first I've got to beat then let's go!" snapped the girl in pink.

Reptile whiped his tail around the air and growled. "Zordon?" asked Reptile tersely.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" asked a boy in a White Ninjetti suit.

"Simply put, Falcon, I'm competing as well it seems. Now let's not fight each other and worry about whom we're each going to be fighting first." said Reptile as he turned to walk off. "It's good to see you again Crane." he added as an afterthought.

Kara ran to catch up with her boyfriend and found him just standing at the cliffs edge. "What was up with that? And who are they?" asked Kara.

"Some people I knew. That's all you really need to know about them." Reptile told Kara without even looking at her.

"Okay. What was with you calling them by the names of animals? I mean are they like you? Did they get chosen to be a fighter with the names of animals?" asked Kara.

"No. I was refering to their Sacred Ninjetti Animal Spirits. The girl in Yellow is the Bear, the boy in Red is the Ape, the boy in Blue is the Wolf, the girl in Pink is the Crane, the boy in Black is the Frog and the boy in White is the Falcon. Mine is the Reptile, more specifically, the Dragon. We, meaning them and myself, recieved our Ninjetti Powers from successfully finding, and earning, a Great Power. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just focus on getting through the first round of the Tournament." said Reptile as he sat on the ground and began to meditate as he waited.

**Me: "Hey there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, some people have been giving me destructive critisim, ie telling me to 'pull my stories off this site until I learn to write them properly' and I'm sick of it. To those people I say; HELLO! I HAVE A LIFE BESIDES JUST WRITING FAN FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WRITE MY STORIES THEN DON'T READ THEM ANYMORE! SIMPLE AS THAT! Now, for those of you who understand and appreciate what I am able to do on a VERY limited time on a computer, I thank you for being paitent and I appriciate your reviews. I'm sorry if I seemed a tad rude with my comments aformentioned in this message but I would like it if people would show just a bit more respect to those of us not addicted to a computer. Anyway, please read and review. Also, if you can guess who the special guests were and give their names you'll get a nice big cake! And if you can guess the guests identities and tell me what the special vehicle of Reptile's Ninjetti color looks like you'll get two cakes!"**


End file.
